


A Year Of Royality

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Patton and Roman celebrate their one year anniversary.





	A Year Of Royality

“Patton, my love?” Roman knocked on the bedroom door, amused. “Are you almost ready to go?” 

“Almost!” 

He rushed around, snatching his sweater off the bed and tripping to sit down and tie his boots. He grabbed the scrapbook and held it against his chest, closing his eyes and breathing in, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. 

Patton set the scrapbook in his lap and flipped it open to the first page. A year old picture of he and Roman smiled back at him; Roman was dressed as a prince, Patton his unknowing princess. 

The two met at a Halloween party Roman hosted last year. Roman had invited Logan, and Logan Virgil. Virgil didn’t like to go many places without Patton, so Patton tagged along uninvited. 

Patton was the only one in the entire party dressed like a princess, and Roman apparently took this as a sign. While Logan and Virgil sulked in the corner, Roman walked right up to Patton and introduced himself as “his Prince Charming-” Which Patton found absolutely adorable. 

Patton had never had so much fun at a party before. He was a sociable guy, and was able to have a good time anywhere, doing anything, but he always enjoyed himself more when around Virgil or Logan. But Roman was easy to become friends with- He was loud and energetic, they had a lot of similar interests, and were both passionate bundles of overflowing emotion. It wasn’t hard to find a connection there. And by the time Virgil and Patton had left, the prince and princess were crushing hard. 

They’d only been on a few dates when Roman has asked Patton to be his boyfriend, and they’d moved at a fast pace ever since (unlike Logan and Virgil, who only recently made it official). Patton had kept track of it all in a meticulous series of photos, at first out of habit- He loved his friends and he cherished their memories together, so things to look back on were a must -but the idea sparked in his mind shortly after their six month anniversary. 

Patton secretly bought a blank scrapbook and began developing almost every photo he took of them in different sizes, some of them cut into things like hearts and some of them big enough to cover an entire page. He wrote with each page a description of what was happening and why it meant so much to him. He lovingly decorated the thick pages with his favourite stickers, glitters, and tape, and the book was near massive. 

Some of Patton’s favourite pages were the one of their third date, where Roman took Patton “faerie catching” in the big park in the next town over, fireflies lit up all around them while Roman kissed his hand, or the selfie Roman took the morning after they slept together for the first time, Roman grinning happily at the camera while Patton slept snuggled against his bare chest. 

Every page whispered out Patton’s adoration. It was…  _ Terrifying _ . He was putting so much of himself out there, and he had no idea how Roman might react. 

Patton slid it in his messenger bag and finally came out of the room. Roman smiled at him, looking like the sun, and came over to kiss him softly. 

“You ready to go?” 

They drove about twenty minutes to the same town they had gone faerie catching at, since it had the cutest walking trails, and the entire time, Patton sang along to the radio and played the fingers on the hand Roman wasn’t driving with. Occasionally, he’d bring Roman’s hand up and kiss along his knuckles gently, and Roman would yelp as Patton nipped at the skin. 

The trail was a blend of soothing reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. Though most of the trail had been cleared so it was easier to walk through, the leave were falling constantly and it was impossible to get every one. Every once in a while, Patton would drop Roman’s hand to jump on one, and it crunched beneath his boots. 

Throughout the entire walk, Roman begged to know what was in the bag. Patton just giggled and waved him off. At one point, Roman asked Patton if it was breakable, and after he said “no,” he snatched the bag and tossed it to the side so he could throw his boyfriend over his shoulder and spin. Patton was the most motion-sensitive person Roman had ever met; Spinning him around in a little bit made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster, and he made the most adorable squeals as he gripped onto Roman as hard as he could. 

Roman finally set Patton down, but kept him in a tight grip, not wanting him to fall over. His eyes sparkled and he cleared his throat; Patton grinned, waiting eagerly for the speech he was sure to make. 

“My love,” he cupped Patton’s cheek, “when I first saw you, I knew I couldn’t leave without speaking to you. And the moment I spoke to you, I knew I had to try with you.” Patton smiled, nuzzling into his palm. “Every day before you I spent giving myself away to others, hoping someone would come to appreciate me, like you have. I was struggling. But you came into my life and showed me how to be in love with myself, in love with life. And along the way, I fell in love with you.” A flash of nervousness flickered across Roman’s face as he gaged Patton’s reaction; Patton was absolutely beaming, though, tears in his eyes, so Roman relaxed and murmured, “Happy anniversary, my love.” 

Patton threw himself into Roman’s arms, and Roman chuckled as he caught him, kissing him gently. 

“I love you,” Patton mumbled against his mouth, and Roman mumbled it back. 

They stayed like that for a moment, before Patton pulled away and grabbed the bag that had landed in the leaves. He slid the still-pristine scrapbook out and dropped the bag, beaming and holding it out. 

Roman tentatively flipped it open, his heart filling with love. His eyes welled up with tears as he flipped through it; He stopped at a page full of pictures from the first show of his Patton had ever attended. There was a bulleted list- Made of little pink hearts -of everything Roman did well. It took up space on both pages. 

Patton snuggles up to his side and nuzzles into his neck as Roman continues looking through it. Roman giggled as he came across a picture of Patton, without his glasses, sitting in their bed with a tray of food. A few months ago, Patton had to stay home from work, sick, and Roman hung around for a little bit to make him breakfast. 

He stopped again at a page towards the end, with nothing but a picture held to the page with snowflake themed duct tape, showing the four of them last Christmas. They all had something keeping them from going home, so they spent it together. In the picture, Logan held Virgil protectively to his side while Patton sat, giggling uncontrollably, in Roman’s lap. 

The last page was blank. Roman was confused for a moment. His eyes widened as Patton pressed his lips to his cheek, the camera on his phone going off. Roman’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Once I get this in there,” Patton said with a smile, showing Roman the picture, “we can start a new one.” 

Roman’s quite certain he’d never been so love. Maybe he’d never been in love at all. He took Patton’s hand in his own, swinging them a little as they continued walking, talking softly. Roman noticed a big pile of leaves blocking the rest of the the trail, and his eyes lit up; Patton didn’t have time to react before Roman dropped his hand and sprinted towards the leaves, and they exploded into caffeti. 

“Roman!” Patton gasped, covering his mouth and giggling. 

Roman took the bag and set it aside again so he could pick Patton up and carry him over to the pile of leaves, nearly dropping him as he shrieked through giggles and squirmed. Roman tripped, and they fell into the leaves, Patton landing on top of his legs. Patton sat up to sit atop his thighs, giggling and pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Verge and Lo are gonna be so mad when we get to the party like this,” Patton said. Twigs and leaves stuck out of his hair, dirt smudged on his hands and clothes, and Patton doubted he looked much better. 

“We’ll just say we’re going as very well dressed Scarecrows.” Roman grinned, and pulled Patton down by the front of his shirt to kiss him. 

Patton rolled into Roman’s side as they kissed. Even after they stopped, they laid there, breathing together with their foreheads pressed together. 

Finally, Roman started to get up, but Patton pulled him back down and took out his phone. Roman chuckled and took it for him; He grinned as Patton rested his head on his shoulder, and they took the first picture of their new year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I literally hate that ending. But well. There it is.  
> I also hate the title. But. Well. Let’s move on.


End file.
